Crackers, Charms and Christmas Wishes
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: On the 22nd of December someone leaves Emma a cracker with a mystery gift and an invitation. Will Emma get her Christmas wish this year? (SQ fluff)


_Summary: On the 22nd of December someone leaves Emma a cracker with a mystery gift and invitation. Will Emma get her Christmas wish this year?_

(December 22nd)

Emma shivers wrapping her coat around her tighter to shield against the cold and windy weather as she walks to work. It's looking like a damp and miserable Christmas so far. No snow. At least not yet but she's holding out hope for a white Christmas season.

Her parents are excited, they're throwing a Christmas dinner/party for the whole town in the town hall and well Emma is dreading it. Don't get her wrong she loves her family and her friends, this town and its people are her home but she's not really used to Christmas. She had a few that were good but what she dreamed of was a small family Christmas, the people she loved most gathered under a beautifully decorated tree sharing presents and enjoying themselves. A close-knit family Christmas. Small and intimate. She wanted the Christmas she saw on television of families warmed by fire and cocoa joking and smiling with each other.

She knows where she wants that happen to but somehow she doubts it will.

After all her son is spending the day with Regina, they have their traditions and special Christmas day plans that they always share and well she didn't want to be the one to take that from either of them. Snow didn't understand why Emma let Henry go to Regina's but she didn't see the excitement and happiness on both Regina and Henry's faces when she told them they could spend Christmas together.

She's not sure when Regina's happiness became so important to her, all she knows is that her heart fills with warmth and light when she sees the brunette's face relax into a joyful smile. Something, pulls her towards Regina, something she's felt for a while but now in a time of calm (well for Storybrooke at least) has blossomed in her heart to become her only real desire for Christmas.

For a moment she wonders if Santa fulfils wishes of the heart.

_Not that she feels that way about me at all_. _Maybe I'll just go to work on Christmas_. She doesn't want to go to the party, there'll be so many people, people she knows and likes but even so it's too much. Besides that she knows already that without Regina and Henry it won't feel like the Christmas she wants.

She sighs once more wandering into her office with the hopes of finishing the end of year paperwork sitting on her desk.

She pauses spotting something on her desk. _What the hell?_ Emma asks herself looking around not seeing any trace of another person. She gave her Dad and Ruby the week leading up to Christmas off so they could help her Mom with the big town party and so the station has been pretty empty lately. She picks up the beautiful cracker and examines it. It's certainly not one from her house or any of the ones she's seen in the shops. This one is white with delicate and ornate black trees adorning it. Emma furrows her brow, something about the pattern seems familiar but she's not sure where she recognises it from.

She shakes it up and down frowning when all she hears is a slight thump against the card of the cracker. _Okay got to find someone to open it with_. She smiles looking upstairs to where she knows a certain someone's office is.

Emma practically runs up the stairs knocking on the Mayor's door. "Come in" she hears in the voice that has become a siren song for the blonde.

"Hey" she says with a small smile causing Regina to look up at her. No longer does she get indifferent or irritated scowls at dropping in, instead the brunette smiles at her, "Hello Emma"

"I need your help with something"

"Oh?"

Emma smiles revealing the cracker watching Regina stare at it with an unreadable expression.

"Wouldn't you rather pull it yourself?"

The blonde rolls her eyes, "It's a two-person job Regina"

The other woman sighs, "Fine, if we must"

Emma simply gives her a knowing look before extending the cracker. She misses the brunette's nervous gulp and slightly panicked expression as she cautiously takes hold of the proffered Christmas accessory.

"Ready?" Emma asks with a cheeky grin and wink.

"You're on" Regina replies.

They pull the cracker and it separates with a bang, Emma left holding the bigger half. She moves to grin victoriously at Regina only to see that she has swiftly dropped her half and fled the office. Emma frowns in confusion and moves to see what was inside the cracker.

What she finds is a small wrapped box with a sticky tab saying "Open me on the 24th" and a card with "Spend Christmas with me" written in a stylish cursive script. A beaming smile works its way on to Emma's face as she shakes the small box for clues and stares at the small yet amazing invitation. Someone wants to spend Christmas with her.

Her heart skips a beat in her chest as her thumb caresses the fine line of the loopy handwriting. No name on the card though which confuses her, why go to all this trouble and not give her an address to go to?

* * *

(December 23rd)

Emma continues to stare at the cracker, card and box still sitting on her desk. God she wants to open that box in the hopes that it will tell her who her mystery gift giver is but then she also wants to wait. No-one has ever gone to this trouble for her before.

She'd asked her parents and Henry yesterday and they all denied it but then she doubts whoever her mystery Santa is would tell her outright. She shakes the box once more as if it will magically reveal the answer but nothing.

Her phone rings suddenly, "Hey Sheriff's Station, how can I help you?"

"Miss- Emma"

"Regina, hi"

"Hello dear, I was wondering if you could help me out"

"Sure what do you need Regina?"

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with my house lights?"

"Really?" Emma asks quietly. She's only done Christmas lights once or twice and well that was just a concession to Christmas for the little tree she kept in her apartment. She's never done it with a family or to create something beautiful and Christmassy for a home.

"Really Emma, when can you come?"

"Uh now if that's alright?"

"That'd be great Emma, see you soon"

Emma grins carefully locking her gift and cracker inside the top drawer of her desk to keep it safe. With a broad beaming smile she makes her way to the car.

The blonde parks her beetle outside the mansion and makes her way up the slippery path, no snow yet but it's been raining a lot. She waves to Regina who's bundled up in a thick warm coat, scarf and gloves and standing next to a box of lights. _Adorably hot_ Emma thinks openly staring at the beautiful brunette.

"Hey Regina. Where's Henry?"

A look of disappointment flickers across the former Mayor's face but it disappears before Emma can decipher it. "Oh he went to Ava and Nicholas' to exchange gifts. I wanted this to be ready for when it comes back."

"A Christmas surprise" Emma says wistfully. It's the kind of thing she always wished Henry would have.

"Yeah" Regina agrees, "Normally I do it myself but this year he has both of us and I thought maybe this could become a gift from both of us to him"

Emma smiles at her feeling tears begin to brim in her eyes. She tries to swallow the lump in her throat to find a way to thank the brunette for this gift but she can't. "Regina, I-" she pauses feeling almost overwhelmed that Regina would offer her this, "Thank you" she finally gets out.

"Anytime dear, we are both his mothers after all"

"You didn't invite Neal" Emma points out.

"He's Henry's family not mine" Regina replies quietly but Emma catches it anyway. "And I am?"

Regina blushes furiously at her slip before grabbing the lights, "Just help me put this up here"

Emma smirks at the poor evasion before beginning to help her decorate the large house. As they work she sneaks fleeting glances at the brunette who sees her as family. _She sees me as her family_ Emma thinks over and over her heart flooding with joy. More than ever she hopes that her prediction about who her gift was from is right. A smile is permanently etched onto her face as they continue to cover the mansion in festive lights, this is the kind of thing she dreamed of as a kid not a big fancy party just making the house look Christmassy in the hopes of making her family happy.

Regina too keeps looking over to the blonde finding her own heart swell with happiness at the joy the blonde is finding in this Christmas activity. She nearly didn't ask her but now seeing the beautiful smile on soft cold chapped lips she's thrilled that she did. So focussed on the contented glee on Emma's face she doesn't notice that she's hit a particularly slippery part of her porch until she loses her footing.

A surprised yelp escapes her lips as she feels herself slip startling Emma who drops her lights and quickly catches her before slipping herself. They land with a thump Regina falling on top of Emma. "Ow" they both groan Regina rubbing her elbow which hit the step with a bang and Emma winces at the pain in her butt at hitting the ground with such force.

She stands gingerly pulling Regina up with her, "You okay?" she asks concerned looking over the brunette for injuries, "Fine just a banged elbow, thank you for saving me" she says before succumbing to the moment and kissing Emma on the cheek.

Warmth tingles through Emma's cheek as soft lips make contact and butterflies swarm through her gut. _Oh wow_ she thinks, she can only imagine what would happen were those lips to meet her own. Too soon Regina's lips leave the skin of her cheek leaving behind a trace of affection and hope.

She looks into warm caramel eyes and sees what she hopes is the same thing she feels. Standing there so close together wrapped in fallen fairy lights Emma can't help herself. She leans forward and gently presses her lips against Regina's. At first the brunette freezes before melting into the sweet heady joy she feels in the kiss. _Better than any magic_ she thinks as tingles rush through her entire body.

They pull apart reluctantly at the sound of a car door though they continue to look awestruck at each other's eyes.

Henry runs up soon after gasping at the lights, "WOW! Moms did you do this?!" he asks excitedly looking at the both of them standing on the porch their feet surrounded by a fallen light.

Regina recovers first, "Yes Henry" she meets Emma's eyes, "Yes we did"

* * *

(December 24th)

Emma hasn't slept. All she can think about is the day before, of the sweet and tender kiss she shared with the brunette, of the excitement on Henry's face as he saw the lights and the evening after where they all had dinner together and watched Mickey's A Christmas Carol.

She loves her family and the big party idea is a nice one but Regina has invited her in, made her a part of traditions with her and Henry. It just feels different. She knows her mother is keen to have a big town celebration which involves everyone but that isn't Emma's dream of a family Christmas. Emma's dream is over in a mansion on Mifflin Street with house lights and Mickey Mouse.

Her alarm beeps and she sits up upon realising something with a grin. She can open her gift. Excitement runs through her and she hurriedly throws on her clothes before rushing downstairs to where her mom is preparing a to-go cup of cocoa. She blinks in surprise at seeing her daughter up and around so early.

"Oh Emma, you're up early. I thought you didn't have work today"

"I don't but I left something important there"

"What?"

"Just a really important present" Emma answers vaguely.

Snow simply gives her a strange look before handing her an envelope, "Maybe when you open it, you can open that too"

Emma looks at the envelope curiously, "What is it?"

Snow sighs before moving to stand beside her daughter, "I know we never had Christmas together and that this party is not what you dreamed of having when you pictured a family Christmas. And we know you don't really want to come"

"Oh Mom, you know I love you and Dad. It's just –"

"Too much?" Snow asks.

"Yeah"

Snow smiles before taking her daughter's jaw in her hands, "We understand Emma. Inside that envelope is your gift from us. No matter where you spend Christmas we love you"

Emma smiles chewing her lip to hold back the tears in her now watery eyes, "I love you too Mom but I didn't get you anything"

Snow laughs, "Oh Emma, having you here is a gift enough"

* * *

Emma reaches the office still thinking about her conversation with her mother. She puts the envelope down on her desk wondering what her parents could have given her when for Emma the fact that she has parents, her own parents is something she's wished for since she was 3 years old. To her, having a family is all she needed from them. Already this morning she's been given more than she could ever have wished for, understanding and acceptance.

She picks up the envelope once more before reaching for the box.

With shaky hands she unwraps the small box and lifts the top with a gasp. This time she lets her tears run freely down her face at the amazing gift laying in the soft velvet within the case.

"Regina" she whispers awestruck as she carefully pulls out the thin white-gold pendant. Attached at the bottom is a swan of gold and a red apple.

"Wow" she says caressing the small charms with her thumb. She doesn't know how Regina did it but somehow she found the perfect representation of both of them. Emma just stares at it in disbelief, she thought her feelings were one-sided but she knows now that they weren't. All she has to do is look at the necklace and see the thought and effort that went into it. She may not know the how of it but she certainly knows what it means.

She picks up the invitation card and cracker once more and giggles happily. How did she not notice? The wallpaper from Regina's office and a script she knows all too well.

She slowly clasps it around her neck feeling how the charms rest atop her chest, her heart beating soundly and giddily as her love settles upon it in the form of cool metal. She rests her hand over where she can feel the necklace and takes a deep breath feeling the nervous tension fall from her chest. Regina loves her.

That was the message she was missing, the piece of her heart that she'd been searching for and now she can breathe.

She picks up the envelope on her desk and rips it open and frowns curiously upon seeing an invitation to the Christmas party. With a great deal of confusion she begins to read the attached letter,

_Dearest Emma, _

_We didn't know what to give you for Christmas but then Regina visited us. You may think we didn't notice but we saw what was going on between you, even if you didn't. She loves you Emma and she wants to give you a family. Don't let your own doubts hold you back sweetheart. Trust us when we tell you love is always worth it. Anyway when Regina told us what she wanted to give you we knew it was perfect. We know you want to spend Christmas with your family so do it Emma. Go to the mansion and be with your family. The invitation is for all three of you. You don't have to come to the party but we think you'll like the tree lighting at the end. _

_We love you. Merry Christmas! _

_Mom and Dad_

_xxx_

Emma reads the letter again before rereading it once more. For the third time today she's completely floored. Never in all her life has she ever felt so wanted and loved at Christmas and it's all because of Regina, with a little help from her parents. She almost can't believe that her parents agreed but then she understands, _love is always worth it_, to them love, and her happiness is more important than old grudges and that knowledge is all she never knew she needed this year.

She grabs the letter and Regina's cracker invitation in her hands before hurriedly making her way to the mansion.

She makes it there in record time smiling up at the lights she and Regina strung up yesterday. She remembers the kiss on the porch as she makes her way up the stairs beaming at the memory. Emma takes a deep breath before knocking on the white door.

Henry opens it grinning broadly when he sees her, "Hey Ma" his eyes go down to the cracker in her hand and his smiles grows even wider, "I knew you'd come!" he yells before running into her waist.

Emma smiles resting her head on his, "You okay with this kid?"

Henry pulls away giving her a knowing look, "Ma, who do you think convinced Mom to finally ask you out?"

"You had to convince her?"

"She kept chickening out but Christmas is about love and family and we should all be here" Henry states definitively, "Now come in, she's in the living room"

"Thanks kid, wish me luck"

"You don't need it" he says before hurrying upstairs.

Emma smiles at his optimism before walking into the living room. She pauses in the entranceway seeing Regina carefully placing presents under the tree and her nerves melt away. She watches for a few seconds, the graceful movements of her fingers, a soft dark curl being tucked behind the delicate curve of her ear, the quiet hum in tune with the Christmas songs currently echoing through the house, "I know you're there" she says turning to Emma with a smile that gives Emma all the courage she needed.

She walks across the living room before kneeling down in front of Regina, "I got your present" she says brandishing the cracker.

Regina's lips quirk upward but she says nothing.

"Why didn't you say something when I came into your office?"

At that the brunette looks up, "I wanted it to be a surprise"

"It was and I loved it"

"Y-you did?"

Emma smiles again before moving closer so she can take Regina's hands in her own, "Every minute of it. Regina you gave me what I wanted more than anything for Christmas, love and family. I don't really have much a gift to give you in return Regina" she says fingering the beautiful pendant around her neck, "All I have to offer you is me. I love you Regina Mills"

Regina's face breaks out in a blissful smile before she leans forward and kisses Emma. They both sigh happily into the kiss feeling sparks flow between them, the purest magic of all, Emma deepens the kiss swiping her tongue across soft ruby red lips grinning as Regina's lips part for her. They part only when they need to break for air.

"Emma, how could you say that wasn't much of a gift? It was all I wanted."

"It was?"

"Best present ever. I love you"

* * *

(December 25th)

Emma wakes to the shouts of "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" as the excited form of a eleven year old boy bounds down the stairs and to the sofa where his mothers had fallen asleep.

"Urgh what kid?" she asks sleepily before smiling down at the brunette head nestled peacefully on her chest.

"It's Christmas!" Henry repeats with a broad grin.

"Merry Christmas Henry, come here" she says happily before pulling her son in for a hug, "I love you. I may have missed the last ten Christmases but I will be right here for this one and all the rest"

Henry smiles up at her, "I know Ma. I love you too. Can you wake Mom up so we can start Christmas?"

"How do you normally wake her up on Christmas?" she asks.

Henry smiles cheekily at her before beginning to tickle Regina in the sides. "Urgh no" Regina grumbles burrowing tighter into Emma's side. The blonde laughs before joining in the tickle assault, "Come on Regina, it's Christmas" she singsongs the last part before placing a kiss on Regina's cheek. The brunette blinks awake leaning up to kiss her on the lips, "Merry Christmas Emma" and then she grabs Henry kissing the top of his head, "Merry Christmas Henry"

"Merry Christmas Mom! Presents now?" he asks hopefully.

"Cocoa first" Regina answers ruffling his hair.

"Cocoa?" Emma asks her ears pricking with interest. "Yeah with cream and cinnamon and then we have Marzipan cookies!" Henry explains bouncing on his knees.

* * *

Three cups of cocoa and a plate of cookies later they are all in their Christmas sweaters, knitted by Granny, with Henry opening all his presents. Emma and Regina sit on the couch, with Regina resting her head on Emma's shoulder as the blonde wraps and arm around her. Emma smiles before flicking one of Regina's reindeer antlers.

"Hey!" she grumbles, "Leave my antlers be"

"But you're my favourite reindeer!" Emma replies in defence before giving the brunette a soft and tender kiss.

"Not Rudolph then?" Regina asks playfully.

"No, he's nowhere near as good a kisser"

"Ew. Ma that's gross" Henry moans from on the floor.

"Sorry kid."

He shakes his head before returning his attention to a present from his grandma, "Wow! Look Mom a bow and arrow!"

"What?!" Regina asks, before looking at Emma, "Your mother gave our eleven year old a bow and arrow"

"Well I suppose if she teaches him how to use it" Emma replies with a shrug.

"Yes that was my problem, who would teach our son how to use the dangerous weapon"

"I love it when you say that"

"Say what?"

"Our son"

"Well he is" Regina replies nonchalantly.

"I love you" Emma says happily looking first to their excited joyful son and then to the beautiful woman relaxing in her arms. This was exactly what she wanted. She places a sweet kiss on red soft lips, "Merry Christmas Regina"

"Merry Christmas Emma" she responds kissing her back more than pleased that she finally listened to Henry and admitted what she felt for the blonde. She rests her head against Emma's shoulder again as they settle in to watch their son again.

* * *

After Emma nervously revealed the invitation her parents sent, they all decided they wanted to go to the tree lighting. Henry ran upstairs to go get ready leaving his mothers behind.

"Are you sure?" Emma asks once more as Regina begins gathering wrapping paper to put in the recycling.

"Of course Emma, your parents invited us because they want you there"

"I – just I know they aren't your favourite people"

"But they're your family and they're Henry's family and Emma you'll want to see the tree lighting"

"I will?"

"It makes Christmas for me"

"Yeah?"

"My mother didn't allow much in terms of a Christmas celebration but the one thing she did allow was for us to go to the tree lighting ceremony in the village and I loved it, the lights, the people, it just was Christmas" Regina's eyes fill with tears as she thinks of the happy memories with her parents gathered in with all the other village children watching in awe as the tree filled with star shaped lights. Emma's arms wrap around her, "I've never seen a tree-lighting" she admits.

Regina sighs guiltily, "I'm so sorry Emma"

"Hey none of that. Not today. It's Christmas, we go be with our family and be happy"

Regina smiles, "It's magical Emma"

"It already is" Emma replies kissing on the head, "Come on let's get our coats"

They arrive at the town hall garden just as it's beginning to get dark. Emma sighs looking around at the gathered people and the darkened tree. They all look so happy and for a moment she freezes. Then her mother spots her and bright grin stretches across Snow's face. She jostles Charming's arm and they both wave at her beckoning them all over and then she knows that this happiness, this family and community is one she is a part of.

"Are you okay?" Regina asks quietly squeezing Emma's gloved hands.

"Yeah, I just, this isn't as scary as I thought it would be" Emma whispers in reply as she feels that hand fitting so perfectly in her own giving her all the support she needs as they walk over to her parents.

Snow and Charming pull her in for a big hug, "I'm glad you came" Charming says, "Merry Christmas Emma, you too Regina"

"Merry Christmas, I brought some cookies" Regina replies handing them to Snow.

"No apple?" Snow asks teasingly.

"Just Marzipan"

"Thank you, nice antlers" Snow says with a laugh.

Emma wraps her arm around Regina's waist before flicking one of the antlers, "Don't laugh at my Regina Reindeer" she says protectively placing a warm kiss on a flushing cheek.

Charming chuckles hugging his grandson. Emma turns to them both, "Hey guys, before this starts I just wanted to say thank you so much for your letter yesterday. I love you both and thank you for everything you said"

"We meant every word" Snow says walking over and hugging both woman, "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" Emma replies hugging her mom tight.

"Hey guys! It's starting!" Henry calls out and they move to join him.

"Hey Emma" Regina whispers.

"Yeah"

"I know you don't normally like magic but there's something I want to do for you if it's okay"

"I trust you" Emma whispers back squeezing Regina's gloved hand.

Regina nods before closing her eyes tight. She pictures Henry and Emma's warm smiles and happiness from this morning before using that love to focus on what she wants to do for them.

"Oh wow" Emma breathes out in a gasp and Regina opens her eyes, a thrilled smile gracing her lips when she sees the snowflakes drifting down from the sky.

"You made it snow" Emma says awestruck, watching as her wish of a white Christmas comes true right before her eyes.

"Do you like it?"

"It's awesome Mom!" Henry shouts hugging her tight.

"I agree with the kid" Emma adds with a smile pulling them both into a tight hug. She rests her head on Regina's shoulder as the tree begins to light up.

Regina gasps watching as the lights spread from the bottom right up to the top of the tree before illuminating the star. Emma looks at the tree, Regina was right, it is truly a magical sight, all of the town gathered beneath a beautiful lit up tree. She looks over to the brunette, losing her breath for a second as she sees the awestruck look of wonder and happiness as Regina remains entranced by the sparkling lights.

She squeezes Regina's hand once more, "This truly is beautiful" she whispers to the brunette who finally turns her head away to smile at Emma.

"It really is. Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Regina" she settles her head on top of Regina's shoulder once more, the two women and Henry staring transfixed at the twinkling lights. Emma's eyes land on the star glowing on top of the majestic pine and thinks back to all the wishes she used to make on them as a kid. She looks at Regina and Henry, her parents and the town surrounding her. This year she must have done something right because this year for the first time her Christmas wishes came true.

_Happy Holidays SWEN! Hope you all enjoyed :)_


End file.
